Turnabout is Fair Play
by Ekko Rayne
Summary: Sequel to "Affectionate Punishment"...Hanabusa decides to get even and play his own game of domination with his Lord Kaname instead of waiting for the Pureblood to affectionately punish him as he had the night before. Yaoi Kaname/Hanabusa


**_Disclaimer:__I__do__not__own__Vampire__Knight__or__Vampire__Knight__Guilty_ _nor__do__I__own__the__characters__or__story__line__affiliated__with__the__anime__or__the__manga.__All__rights__are__reserved__for__its__creator._**

_Author's Note: Sequel to "Affectionate Punishment" by request of Yaoi-Obsessed Lonergirl. This story is for you. I hope you like it as well as you did "Affectionate Punishment."_

ooooooooooooooo

_**Turnabout is Fair Play**_

_After a night of affectionate punishment_

_for lecherous thoughts_

_an Aristocrat decides that it's time_

_to turn the tables on his Pureblood King._

_Control will shift hands this night…_

Hanabusa idly wandered the Kuran Manor not paying much attention to anything or anyone around him as his mind replayed the night before over and over again. He had not expected such sexual domination from his Lord Kaname, but he couldn't say that he was disappointment; quite the contrary. He had more than enjoyed his King's power play and looked forward to similar punishments, however this night he planned to turn the tables on Kaname. _Turnabout__it__fair__play__after__all__my__Lord__Kaname_.

He knew that Kaname would call for him, but he planned to be there before his Lord awoke from his slumber. Hanabusa smiled knowing that the past nights events had greatly tired the Pureblood King. He himself was just as tired, but his mind had constantly plagued him with the memory of his Lord's body against his, moving in his, dominating his that he had been unable to sleep. He knew that his thoughts were safe from the prying powers of his Lord while he slept and so he had set about devising his plan that he planned to set forth just as the sun was beginning to set.

A soft yielding body stopped his wandering trek about the mansion and Hanabusa looked down into the innocent face of Yuuki. "What are you doing wandering about? Lord Kaname will not be happy if he finds out."

Yuuki got to her feet and smiled at him. "Then he will just have to not find out. I simply wish to escape my chambers for a short time. You will not tell Kaname will you Hanabusa?"

Hanabusa thought about a minute and decided that Yuuki deserved a bit of freedom so he merely shook his head. Yuuki squealed happily and went on her way leaving him to watch her retreating back. He turned his gaze away to stare out the window. He felt a wicked smile tease his lips as he watched the sky deepen into shades of pink and purple as the sun descended in the sky. It was time.

Hanabusa quickly made his way to Kaname's personal chambers and quietly eased the door open. As he shut the door he turned his gaze to the slumbering vampire lying on the four poster bed. Moving towards the massive bed he took in the perfection that was his Lord. Even lying down Hanabusa knew that Kaname was tall, his lean muscled frame stretched from headboard to footboard. He gaze lingered for long moments on the innocence displayed in his Lord's face as he slept, his dark hair fanning out; a dark contrast to the white silk of his pillow. Hanabusa knew without a doubt that there was no one more beautiful than his Lord Kaname.

His wicked smile turning devilish Hanabusa quickly rid himself of his clothes before climbing beneath the silky sheets to lie beside the Pureblood. He was more than happy to find out that his King was wearing nothing but the sheet that covered him. Easing the covers from the Pureblood's body he marveled again at the perfection of his being. There was not a facet on the vampire that was flawed or imperfect.

Hanabusa ran a gentle fingertip down one of Kaname's cheeks before leaning forward and letting his tongue trace the path his finger had just taken. He took a pleasure in the fact that the simple act caused the sleeping vampire's breath to quicken. Moving from his face he ran his tongue down the column of Kaname's neck before tracing the line of his collar bone dipping his tongue into the hollow between the delicate bone and Kaname's neck. Moving further down he teased both of the nipples upon the broad chest into pebbled sensitivity before he moved to dip his tongue into the hollow of his Lord's navel.

When he moved even further down he found, must to his satisfaction that his ministrations had his Lord hard and as his eyes traveled over the impressive length he smiled before dipping his head and taking the pulsing organ into his mouth.

His tongue swirled around the head before he pulled him in further, his member hitting the wall at the back of his throat. On his ascension he grazed the length with his teeth drawing a strangled moan from the Pureblood. Hanabusa lifted his eyes at the sound and gazed into dark eyes glazed over with desire. He pulled away from the pulsing member to run his tongue back up the length of Kaname's body. When he finally found himself leaning over the Pureblood nose to nose he smirked at the passion dazed vampire.

"You are not the only one who can take control my Lord Kaname. Turn about is fair play as they say."

Hanabusa did not let him respond, but instead when Kaname opened his mouth to retort his shoved his tongue in and dominated the Pureblood's mouth, plunging and teasing and stroking his Lord's tongue in dominating frenzy. He felt Kaname fighting to take control, but he did not allow him the chance to take this from him. Pulling away he leaned over the Pureblood and retrieved something from the pocket of his pants.

Kaname was so agitated over Hanabusa's power play that he paid little mind to what the Aristocrat was doing until he heard the telling grinding sound of metal slipping into metal. He gazed locked on his wrists to see that Hanabusa had handcuffed him to one of the posts that made up his bed. "What is this treachery? You will release me this instant Hanabusa!"

"Oh no no my Lord Kaname. I will do no such thing. I will have my fun as I dominate you as you so completely did to my body last night."

"Release me!"

Hanabusa ignored him simply smiling the devilish smile of a lecher as he moved to straddle the Pureblood. He leaned down and ran his tongue along Kaname's neck ignoring the growling that rumbled in the vampire's chest. He planted light kissed along the pale column of flesh until he reached the wildly pulsing vein and there he sank his fangs in deeply and reveled in the powerful lifeblood that flowed over his tongue and down his throat. His body hummed with the power in Kaname's blood as his throbbed in want as Kaname gyrated his body beneath his.

Releasing his hold on Kaname's neck he licked the drops that escaped the no closing wounds as he pushed himself back to rest his ass against Kaname's member. He smiled down at the Pureblood when he heard his hiss of pleasure before he slammed himself down taking Kaname fully into his body. He moved slowly at first picking up speed as Kaname moved beneath him. He was so lost in the pleasure of his actions that he only vaguely heard the shattering of wood before he felt a strong hand take a hold of his throbbing erection. Kaname's grip on his member became almost deliciously painful as he stroked him bringing him his release as he felt his Lord reach his own. With synchronized roars of bliss they crested the brink of passion filled insanity together.

Hanabusa collapsed atop the Pureblood his breath coming in erratic gasps as he waited for his body to descend back to normalcy. He reveled in the gentleness of Kaname's hands as they stroked his back calming his raging shuddering body. Finally feeling calm enough he lifted his head and smirked at the Pureblood.

Kaname smiled a wicked grin when he saw Hanabusa's smirk of triumph. "Turn about is fair play is it?"

His smirk didn't fade as he gazed down at the grinning vampire. "That it is my Lord Kaname."

Kaname's grin turned even wickeder as his eyes danced with renewed desire. Hanabusa's smirk faded as he began to understand the wickedness behind his Lord's smile and Kaname saw the understanding dawn in his eyes. "Then Hanabusa I believe it is now my turn to turn this little game of domination around. You have need of punishment for your action I think. I have decided that you will have a taste of the power you just displayed. As you said turnabout is fair play."

Hanabusa had time only to smile before Kaname began his own play of domination.

ooooooooooooooo

_Alright the sequel is now complete. I hope you all liked it as much as "Affectionate Punishment." Thank you for reading._


End file.
